minimoysfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds
| starring = Freddie Highmore Selena Gomez Jimmy Fallon | music = Éric Serra | cinematography = Thierry Arbogast | studio = EuropaCorp Apipoulaï Avalanche Productions Don Nafia | distributor = EuropaCorp (France) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (United States) | released = | runtime = 101 minutes | country = France | language = English | budget = €65 million ($91 million) shared with ''Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard | gross = $30,698,619 }} Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (French: Arthur et la guerre des deux mondes, also known in North America as Arthur and the Invisibles 3 or simply Arthur 3) is a 2010 English-language French animated/live-action feature film co-written, co-produced and directed by Luc Besson, based on his novel of the same title and starring Freddie Highmore and the other actors that reprise for the movie. EuropaCorp produced the film, which is the third and final installment in Besson's Arthur series, following Arthur and the Invisibles and continuing Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard, The film begins with nothing left to lose, Arthur must begin to grow back to his normal size and faces Maltazard in massive final battle as Maltazard threatens to take over the entire universe. Plot Following the second film of the series, Maltazard has assumed human size, and left Arthur in miniature. Accompanied by Selenia and Betameche, Arthur attempts to retrieve an enlarging potion from his house, which Maltazard seizes to enlarge his followers, whereafter Arthur returns to human form using an Elixir of Life given by a queen bee. Archibald convinces Darkos, Maltazard's son, to change sides, and enlarges him with a second potion. Arthur and Darkos then confront Maltazard, until Selenia and Betameche shrink Maltazard back to his Minimoy size and Arthur captures him, while the U.S. Army overcome Maltazard's forces. Maltazard thereafter remains a prisoner of Arthur's family. During the credits Darkos sings David Bowie's "Rebel Rebel". Cast * Freddie Highmore as Arthur Montgomery * Lou Reed as Emperor Maltazard * Mia Farrow as Granny Daisy Suchot * Ron Crawford as Archibald * Selena Gomez as Princess Selenia * Jimmy Fallon as Prince Betameche * Iggy Pop as Darkos, replacing Jason Bateman from the original voice from the first film. * Robert Stanton as Armand Montgomery * Penny Balfour as Rosetta "Rose" Suchot Montgomery * Richard William Davis as M * Jean Betote Njambia as Bogo chief * Steve Routman as Dr. Stitch * David Gasman as a mechanic * Cooper Daniels as George Lucas * Norman Stokle as the mayor * Dashiell Harman Eaves as Deputy Sheriff Simon Suchot * Joseph Rezwin as Brad * Stephen Shagov as Captain Bellerive * Stephen Croce as a fireman * Antony Hickling as Douglas * Mike Powers as a graffiti artist Release Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds was not released theatrically in the US, due to the poor box office showing of Arthur and the Invisibles. Instead, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released it together with Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard as a two-movie direct-to-video set on March 22, 2011, under the title Arthur and the Invisibles 2+3: The New Minimoy Adventures. Shortly after the film's initial release, it was edited together with Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard into a shortened (107 minutes) single sequel film. This version, under the title Arthur and the Great Adventure, was theatrically released in the UK on December 24, 2010. Reception Critical response Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds received mixed to negative reviews. One critic deemed the film "A mild improvement over its two predecessors" and gave the film a score of 2/5. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 20% approval rating based on 5 reviews, with a rating average of 4.8/10. References External links * Category:2010 films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Children's adventure films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:French films Category:French adventure films Category:Films scored by Éric Serra Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films directed by Luc Besson Category:High fantasy films Category:Films produced by Luc Besson Category:EuropaCorp films Category:Size change in fiction Category:Films